Hollyleaf's Short Fuse
by Fantastic Cello
Summary: Hollyleaf is able to blow up cats with just a look and an angry yowl, so when cats go and piss her off, she doesn't hold back in showing them what she is capable of. But when she starts going too far, will she be able to fix what she stuffed up?
1. Berrynose Gets it

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own Warriors.

**Note: **Please review! And I hope you enjoy the story!

Thanks,

Abby xo

Here goes nothing!

* * *

Hollyleaf woke up, feeling slightly drowsy, and padded out of her den to see the usual sights of ThunderClan: Kits annoying their mothers, warriors heading out on patrol, apprentices scuffling near the fresh-kill pile, Firestar sitting outside his den sharing tongues with Sandstorm, and Jayfeather in his den sorting through herbs. What a peaceful morning.

She looked around and her gaze rested upon the fresh-kill pile. It was getting low and with Leafbare approaching, prey would soon be scarce. Hollyleaf decided that she would go and hunt so there would be enough fresh-kill to help them get through the harsh cold of Leafbare.

A sparrow was rustling in the bushes a fox-length from Hollyleaf. Creeping up on it, she closed in until she was about a tail-length from the small bird. Then she pounced. She killed it with a swift bite to the neck, before burying it and turning to look for more prey to hunt. After catching a squirrel, Hollyleaf dug up her other piece of prey and turned to start walking back to camp. She gave a yelp of surprise as she bumped in to Berrynose. "What in the name of StarClan?" she gasped in puzzlement.

"Sorry!" Berrynose panted. "Didn't see you there. Now move. You're in my way."

Hollyleaf was slightly taken aback. "That's rude!" She scolded. angrily.

"Then MOVE! Get out of my way, you fox-dung eating crow!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Snottynose!"

"_Nobody_ makes fun of my name!"

"Yeah, well obviously someone should, you vain little-"

"RROAWR!"

Berrynose leaped at Hollyleaf, his claws extended and a look of rage scrawled on his ugly mug.

She dodged easily out of the way and Berrynose landed on the ground with a _thump!_

"Still think you're better than me?" Hollyleaf taunted.

"I _know _I'm better than you."

"You wish."

"I KNOW. Now, hurry up and _move! _I'm trying to hunt! At least _I'm _a loyal warrior!" Berrynose growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing."

"_Tell me."_ Hollyleaf's voice was a snarl.

"No. I don't think I will. Now, you foul little kittypet, _move, _before I rip you in half."

"You tried, remember? It didn't work. And you're the one with kittypet parents."

"They were _loners, _not kittypets!"

"Either way, you're as bad as both." Hollyleaf said matter-of-factly.

"I'll KILL YOU!" Berrynose screeched.

"Have fun in StarClan." Hollyleaf said, like this was the most normal thing to say in the world.

"Wait- What? You think you can kill me?" Berrynose started to laugh.

"Oh, believe me; I can do a lot of things." Hollyleaf gave an evil grin.

Berrynose continued laughing.

"Well, if you won't believe me, you can see for yourself."

Berrynose was still too busy laughing to respond.

"Fine. Have it your way."

Hollyleaf glared at Berrynose. He continued to laugh uncontrollably. She narrowed her eyes, and Berrynose's laughing began to die down as he realized that she was deathly serious. She kept looking at him without blinking, and Berrynose stopped completely. He began to shift uncomfortably, then the fur on his head singed and a line of smoke rose up from his burning head. She narrowed her eyes and Berrynose started to burn. His fur burned until it was a pile of ash on the floor, and then Hollyleaf blinked, and Berrynose jerked like he had been hit with a hammer. Hollyleaf did it again. And again. And again.

"W-what are you doing? Stop it!" Berrynose screamed.

"Then you should have believed me." Hollyleaf growled through her teeth.

"Please! Stop!"

"I'll _never _stop!"

And with that, Hollyleaf let out an ear-splitting yowl and Berrynose started to twist. His top half turned one was and his bottom half turned the other way. He began to look scared, and his face twisted in pain as the two halves of his body turned in opposite directions. He began to yowl in pain and fear, and he kept turning with an agonized expression on his face until he couldn't take it anymore.

_"STOP!" _He screeched, but Hollyleaf ignored him. This would teach him for being rude to her.

As the cream-coloured tom reached the point where he couldn't twist any further, he gave out a choked yowl of despair before exploding in to a large pile of old boots.

This didn't bother Hollyleaf, so she dug up the sparrow she had caught earlier on, and started walking back to camp, laughing and smiling on the way.

Berrynose wasn't going to annoy Hollyleaf and get away with it.

Hollyleaf would get rid of every cat who dared get in her way.

Because Hollyleaf didn't put up with any crap.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review with constructive ideas, or you can just say any comments about the story.

Thankyou to everyone who has read, reviewed, subscribed or added this story to their favourites list! It means a lot and I appreciate it heaps, so thanks!

Abby xo


	2. Foxleap The Thief

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors, although it would be nice if I did :)

Thanks for the reviews, Shimmertail and Patchkit! And of course everyone else :)

**Note:** This fanfic is written with Hollyleaf not dying, and the three of them never finding out about Squirrelflight not being their mother etc. Basically everything is continuing from Eclipse as though Long Shadows and Sunrise never happened.

* * *

With a slight smile on her face, Hollyleaf walked back in to camp to see everything as it was before she left. Apart from the fresh-kill pile being slightly larger, barely anything was different. Nocat had noticed Berrynose's "mysterious" disappearance. Not yet, anyway.

Hollyleaf deposited her fresh-kill on the pile and turned to walk back to her den.

She heard worried murmuring, but she was asleep in seconds; turning cats in to old boots really drained her.

The next morning the camp was different; Cats were pacing; Firestar was ordering search patrols; Daisy was having a nervous breakdown; Mousewhisker and Hazeltail were urgently calling Berrynose's name and Warriors were walking back through the thorn barrier in to camp, looking defeated.

Hollyleaf tried not to laugh; Berrynose deserved it. A small _mreeow _escaped her lips and Firestar turned to look directly at her. "Do you think this is _funny, _Hollyleaf?"

Her heart began to race. What if the Clan leader found out?

"Um, no, Firestar, I just thought it as ironic that we are being _nosey _as to where he is, because his name is Berry_nose_, and that he might be stuck in a _berry_ bush, like nose, nosey, and berry… berry…bush. Heh. I'll go now." She added quickly. And so Hollyleaf turned and quickly got out of camp.

The coal-black she-cat walked through the forest; occasionally calling "Berrynose!" so the other cats would believe that she had nothing to do with it. She laughed again; some cats were so stupid.

Hollyleaf turned around as she heard a slight scuffling in the bushes; it was a plump brown rabbit, just poking its head out of its burrow. She froze as it slowly crept out and came hop by hop closer to its death. Eventually it was in range of her claws, and she pounced on it.

Burying it, she pricked her ears as she heard a bird chirping in a tree. Hollyleaf looked up the tree and began planning a way to climb up, when she heard the sound of dirt pattering and sliding on the ground. Silently poking her head around the tree, she saw Foxleap digging up her rabbit, and laughing mutinously.

Hollyleaf strolled out from behind the tree. "What are you doing?" She asked innocently.

"I-I caught a r-rabbit." He replied.

"Did you, now?"

"Yeah."

"What colour is it?"

"W-what?" Foxleap looked shifty.

"What colour is the rabbit?"

"Um… It's… it's black."

"WRONG!"

"Huh?" Foxleap jumped back.

"_I _caught that rabbit! It's not yours!"

"I caught it! I did!"

"_Liar!_" Hollyleaf spat. "How dare you steal _my _prey, and claim it as your own!"

"Well, I might just be a better hunter than you. You probably caught yours over there." He waved his tail dismissively. After all, Hollyleaf wouldn't hurt him, right? WRONG.

"I'm giving you one last chance." She told him, her voice ending in a menacingly low snarl. "Give. Me. The. Rabbit."

"Whoa! Calm down! You can just catch another one!"

"Fine. Then you can go and join your friend Berrynose in StarClan.

"WHAT? You mean you killed him? I have to tell Firestar!"

Foxleap turned to run back to camp, but Hollyleaf glared at him and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What does the Warrior code say about stealing prey, Foxleap?" She asked in a scarily sweet tone.

"D-don't steal p-p-prey from other c-clans."

"Yes. Well done. And what about stealing prey from your own _clanmates?_ That's not very loyal, now, is it?"

"The W-warrior code does-doesn't say anything ab-about that."

"Oh, no Foxleap. I think it does."

"N-no. You've go-got it a-all wrong."

"Oh, I don't think I have, Foxleap. I think _you _do."

"I d-don't."

"Oh, really?"

"Y-yes."

"It isn't loyal to steal from your own Clanmates, Foxleap."

"Wh-why does i-it matter to y-y-you?" Foxleap was scared now.

"Because I don't like it when cats steal from me. And I don't like it when cats steal from me and then _lie about it._"

"L-leave me a-alone."

"I will, if you give me back the rabbit."

"Go f-find your o-own!"

"Fine. It's your choice. Say hi to Berrynose for me."

Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes and Foxleap began to shudder. His eyes lulled in his head and he began to scream. The yowl echoed around the forest and Hollyleaf started to laugh. "STOP! STOOOOOOP!" Foxleap was terrified now, he was screaming in agony and his fur was being ripped off of his back.

"Still want to keep that _rabbit?"_ Hollyleaf growled in a low voice.

"No-No! Take it! It's all yours! _AAARRRRGGGGGGGHHHH! STARCLAN HELP ME!_" Foxleap's fur fell off completely, and he looked like he had been mauled by a dog.

"Goodbye, _Foxleap!" _Hollyleaf hissed.

She closed her eyes and let out a screech that resounded through the forest. She opened her eyes again and then Foxleap was a rusty, dented trombone.

Chuckling to herself, Hollyleaf turned to go back to camp when she crashed in to Cloudtail.

He had obviously seen the whole thing, because she was looking at Hollyleaf as though she had just murdered a cat. Which she had.

"Hello, Cloudtail. How's life?"

* * *

Please review! I need ideas on what cats to have blown up next, and please be nice, basically I just want ideas, praise, suggestions and constructive criticism. I'll try to listen to everyone :)

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review with constructive ideas, or you can just say any comments about the story.

Thankyou to everyone who has read, reviewed, subscribed or added this story to their favourites list! It means a lot and I appreciate it heaps, so thanks!

Abby xo


	3. Cloudtail's Demise

**Disclaimer: **I still have to say this, I don't own Warriors.

**Note: **I really do appreciate reviews, subscriptions, people adding the story to their favourites, and people just reading the story! I'll add a big list of thanks at the end, but I want to let you all know now that I sincerely thank you all for reading this fanfic. I try to listen to suggestions and add them as much as I can but some of them I can't. I do read them all, though!

Enjoy this chapter,

Abby xo

* * *

Cloudtail began to shake.

"L-life's good. How're things with you?"

"Y'know. Rusty" She gestured to the trombone.

Cloudtail gulped.

"So… Want to go for a walk?" Hollyleaf asked innocently.

"No thanks, I have to hunt. The clan needs prey and with Leafbare coming and all…" Cloudtail tried to act casual, and failed miserably by wetting himself.

"Huh. Not very _loyal _of you there, Clouds, now is it?"

"What are you talking about?" Cloudtail looked genuinely confused now.

"You should respect Clanmates. Especially kin."

"What do you mean? We're not kin!"

"You're wrong, Cloudtail. I'm your _mother." _Hollyleaf hissed.

"What the? You can't be! I'm older than you!"

"Mwahahahaha. _Mwahahahahahahahaha! __!"_

"Um, what?" Cloudtail looked nervous.

Hollyleaf looked at Cloudtail. "You look nice today."

"You just turned Foxleap in to a trombone, you just told me that _you're my mother,_ and you're telling me that _I look nice?"_

"So? I got rid of Berrynose too."

Cloudtail almost passed out. "WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, Cloudy With A Chance Of Prey, I'm going to have to silence you."

"W-what do you mean by that?"

"I need to kill you. What do you want to turn in to? A house? Bricks? A palm tree? I'm giving you the honour of choosing here, so cooperate."

"I- I thought I sensed something f-fishy."

"Oh, ho, ho. Our little hero finally finds out. Too bad, Cloudy. You die today."

Cloudtail started to run, and just as Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes, Cloudtail managed to dive behind a tree trunk before the blow hit his body, so his tail became a rubber chicken. He sprinted away, yowling frantically for help. Hollyleaf sped up. Cloudtail was getting closer to camp.

She caught him just as he shot through the thorn barrier, leaving droplets of blood on the dirt behind him as he fled.

But Hollyleaf had a plan. She darted in to camp before him and looked at him with pleading eyes.

He reared up on his hind legs in surprise and Hollyleaf seized her chance.

"CLOUDTAIL, NO! DON'T HURT ME!" Hollyleaf screeched in pretend fear.

ThunderClan cats came running out from all directions, and soon every cat was in the clearing where Cloudtail had allegedly tried to murder Hollyleaf. Cloudtail shook his head and looked around the clearing rapidly. "No- no! It's not what it looks like- I swear!"

But ThunderClan would have none of that. They truly believed that Cloudtail had tried to execute Hollyleaf.

Soon enough Firestar came out to see what all the ruckus was about.

"What has happened here?" He demanded.

"CLOUDTAIL TRIED TO KILL ME!" Hollyleaf yowled before Cloudtail was able to say anything. "I was just in the forest and he walked up to me and told me that he was going to kill me, like he killed Foxleap and Berrynose! He said he wanted to kill every cat in the forest! Then I ran away to warn you, but he chased me! He nearly got me, and I only just made it here before he _ate me!_"

The whole Clan gasped, and there was a wail of despair from Daisy. "My kit! That monster killed my kit!" Mousewhisker and Hazeltail padded over to comfort her and mourn for their lost brother.

Ferncloud fell to the ground and started weeping uncontrollably about the death of her beloved son. Icecloud lay on the ground with a blank, empty look in her eyes, like she couldn't believe what had happened. The two cats didn't move, and aside from the yowl or whimper of despair from either of the she-cats, they didn't move.

ThanderClan started to voice their opinion of what they thought should happen to Cloudtail.

"Exile him!"

"Kick him out!"

"Kill him!"

"Traitor!"

"White trash!"

The whole clan started yowling insults at him and Firestar had to yowl for a long time to get his Clan to shut the hell up. "! I have made my decision. Cloudtail, you shall be exiled from Thunderclan for the murders of Berrynose and Foxleap, and the attempted murder of Hollyleaf. If any cat sees you here after sunhigh they have permission to kill you."

Cloudtail gasped "But- I didn't do it!"

"Sure. Get out of here, mangy mutt."

"I'm a cat!" Cloudtail spat indignantly, raising a clawed paw.

Immediately the whole clan started towards him, thinking he was going to attack.

Cloudtail hissed and slunk out of camp, leaving Hollyleaf to laugh to herself quietly.

As Cloudtail left, the cats of Thunderclan retreated and Hollyleaf turned to her leader. "I'll make sure he gets off of the territiory. I'll also hunt." She added, as Firestar looked worried and suspicious.

Finally he nodded. "Okay, but yowl if you need help, and be careful."

Hollyleaf nodded. "Oh, believe me. I'll be_ fine_. Just peachy."

In the forest Hollyleaf managed to catch up to Cloudtail. He sniffed the air and turned around.

"_What?" _He hissed.

"Time to die, Clouds."

"Fine. Good luck."

"I don't need _luck." _Hollyleaf spat.

Cloudtail snorted. "Whatever."

So Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes once more, and Cloudtail was pinned against a tree.

"What are you doing?" He spluttered.

"Killing you." She replied simply.

"How?"

"By doing this. Sleep tight, snowball."

She narrowed her eyes further until they were slits, and Cloudtail was surrounded in a churning vortex of water. He started to thrash about in the swirling current but every time he got close enough to stick his head out, more water surrounded him.

"Goodbye, Cloudtail." Hollyleaf said softly. "Such a pity you had to go."

As Cloudtail begain to thrash about more desperately because of lack of air, Hollyleaf blinked her eyes and Cloudtail exploded in to a pile of fish sticks.

"I'm sorry," She said, "but it had to be done. May StarClan welcome you."

That seemed to be the first death that Hollyleaf had regretted, because as she walked away her tail dragged in the dirt, and she gave a low, mounful yowl that echoed and rattled ominously through the forest.

* * *

Thanks for reading et cetera guys, and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Please review, I need more cats to blow up!

Thanks again,

Abby xo


	4. Ferncloud, and the Rambling About Kits

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Yet.

**Note: **I really do appreciate reviews, subscriptions, people adding the story to their favourites, and people just reading the story! I'll add a big list of thanks at the end, but I want to let you all know now that I sincerely thank you all for reading this fanfic. I try to listen to suggestions and add them as much as I can but some of them I can't. I do read them all, though!

Enjoy this chapter,

Abby xo

* * *

Hollyleaf walked through the forest, wondering who would dare annoy her next, and as though she was being sent an answer, Ferncloud appeared in front of her.

"Are you all right?" She fussed. "I can't believe Cloudtail tried to kill you! I mean, why would he? He's one of the best Warriors, why would he want to kill a picky, unexperienced Warrior?"

Hollyleaf started to growl as she understood what Ferncloud was saying. "You think I'm inexperienced? Oh, you have _no _idea."

"Well, you are. The whole Clan agrees; you suck. You smell, you're a pessimist, you can't hold down a mate, you couldn't catch a piece of prey if your life depended on it, you're bossy, you're grouchy, you're a perfectionist and basically you're just a bit of an ass."

"Really?"

"Well, yes. But not to worry," Ferncloud went on, "don't fret; not everyone hates you. Um… Umm… Ummmmmm…. Splishypelt still likes you."

"Who the hell is _Splishypelt?_"

"He's… A nice guy." Ferncloud slowly said.

Hollyleaf turned and listened in the forest. She heard a mouse rustling around the roots in a tree, and started creeping up on it slowly as it nibbled on a nut.

"Wait!"

The mouse ran away and Hollyleaf whipped her head around angrily.

"_What?" _She growled.

"Ahahahaha. Aha. Ha. Ha."

"_SPIT IT OUT, MAGGOT!"_

"I just remembered." laughed Ferncloud nervously.

Silence.

More silence.

Still more silence.

"Well?"

"What?"

"What did you remember?" Hollyleaf was getting impatient now.

"Oh, yes. Splishypelt doesn't exist."

"Okay…"

"I just made him up so you wouldn't feel bad about everyone hating your guts." Ferncloud meowed with a smile.

"I see. Well you're no shining ray of sunshine yourself, you know." Hollyleaf spat, trying to control her temper.

"Oh, yes, but I'm better than you." Ferncloud pointed out in her naïve, jolly voice.

Hollyleaf wanted to rip out her throat.

"Hey Ferncloud," Hollyleaf said in a faux happy voice, "want to go for a walk and talk about how great your kits are?"

"Ooh! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes yes-"

"_I get it!_ Er, I mean, Let's go then!" Hollyleaf meowed, covering up quickly.

They walked for almost a day, and it wasn't difficult. Hollyleaf simply had to nod and smile as Ferncloud mercilessly rambled on about her seven kits, and Hollyleaf couldn't get a word in edgewise. Which was good, it kept Ferncloud busy and left hollyleaf free to plan how she was going to get rid of this walking, talking idiot.

Hollyleaf wondered if any cat had noticed that she and Ferncloud had been missing for almost the whole day, and pondered what the Clan would do about it. Dragging her thoughts back to Ferncloud, she thought about how she would kill her. She considered boiling her, eating her, turning her in to a dead chicken, having her be eaten by zombie kits, turning her in to a zombie kit, whacking her with an umbrella, and clubbing her with a stiff rabbit. She didn't like any of those ideas, so she continued to plan and Ferncloud harped on about her kits.

"- and then he was like "Mama!" and I was like, "Aww!" and the kit was like, "Mowfe!" and I was like, "Mouse?" and the kit was like, "Yewf!" and I was like, "Aww!" and the kit was like "Hungy!" and so then Dustpelt was all like "Aww! Cute kit!" and then I was like "I know, right?" and then the kit fell asleep but then suddenly it went all like "Mama!" again and I was like "Double-Aww!" and so was Dustpelt and then we were all like "BFF'S!" and then the kit was like "Hungy fowe food!" and then we were all like "OMG that's like totally cute!" and then everyone else was like "Aww! Cute kit!" And we were all like "We know right? And then the kit was all like-"

Hollyleaf tuned out. She didn't want to listen to Ferncloud's rubbish. They were surrounded by trees and bushes, and Hollyleaf could see the mountains in the distance. She looked around and opened her mouth slightly to scent the air.

_We're almost there._

They padded on relentlessly, and Ferncloud barely seemed to notice how far they were from camp, or why Hollyleaf had suddenly become so nice to her.

_Ignorant little-_ Hollyleaf looked up. They had arrived!

"Hey Ferncloud! _Ferncloud! FERNCLOUD!"_

"-and then we were like "That's so cute!" and the kit was all like "vowe!" and we were like "Vole?" and then Dustpelt was all like "Aww! Very cute kit!" and then guess what? _Firestar _came in and the kit was like "Fiyastawh" and then Firestar was like "Aww! Cute kit!" and then I was like "I know right?" and then the kit was like "Hungy!" but we didn't care because it was saying "Hungy!" and we thought it was cute so we starved it so it would keep saying "Hungy" and then the kit was like "I need food!" and then we were like "No because the you won't say "Hungy!" and you'll go to sleep" and then a little while later it went to sleep anyway and it wouldn't wake up and then Jayfeather said it had died of starvation and we were all like "Aww! Cute!" and then-"

"Will you just_** SHUT THE HELL UP?" **_Hollyleaf yowled.

Ferncloud turned to look at her.

"I mean, Aww! Cute kit!" Hollyleaf quickly recovered and Ferncloud started spouting out more crap about her dead hungry kit.

Presently they came to a steep cliff and Hollyleaf turned to Ferncloud, "Wow! Look! Your kits have been carved in to the rock by StarClan!"

"OMG really?" Ferncloud ran over.

_She took the bait, _Hollyleaf thought, satisfied.

"No." Hissed Hollyleaf.

"What?"

Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes yet again, and Ferncloud was lifted up in the air and suspended above the churning water and spear-sharp rocks below. 'What are you doing? I have kits to look after!"

"Not anymore," Snarled Hollyleaf, "I can't stand this crap you spout anymore. You have pissed me off beyond measure, and now you're going to pay."

"W-what are you going to do?"

"_This."_

Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes to slits and Fernclouds face contorted in pain. Her body stretched and holes started to appear as dead zombie-kits started to heave their way out of her skin. Echoing around the Cliffside, Hollyleaf heard the pitiful screeches of zombie-kits as they plummeted to their deaths below. Ferncloud looked absolutely terrified, but Hollyleaf smiled in satisfaction.

"Enjoy the sleep with your _beloved kits!" _Snarled Hollyleaf.

She closed her eyes and kits continued to come out of Ferncloud until only her head remained. It looked petrified, and then a few seconds later it turned in to a rubber duck.

"_Lucky you can swim!" _Hissed Hollyleaf.

As Ferncloud fell to her ruin hundreds of fox-lengths below, Hollyleaf, smiling to herself and laughing quietly, turned and began the long journey home.

* * *

Thanks for reading et cetera guys, and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Please review, I need more things to happen! And Shimmertail, I am going to turn Ashfur in to a domino, just at the end because I want to make that one mega-good :). Also thanks to Blazingstar of ThunderClan for the idea of Ferncloud turning in to a rubber duck :).

Thanks again,

Abby xo


	5. The Daisy Wilts

**Disclaimer: **as you have probably ascertained by now that I don't own Warriors :)

**Note: **Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for ages, we were in Australia so I wasn't able to update. I am going to listen to requests! I promise! I am doing Daisy this time, then Mousewhisker and then Sandstorm (And I'm doing Ashfur at the end because I want to make that one super good!), but I can't do Firestar because that would cause a ruckus. But… I am going to make Hollyleaf and Firestar have a trash-talking fight :).

Enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reading, reviewing, subscribing and adding to favourites etc! I _**really really **_do appreciate it!

**Another Note: **This chapter is dedicated to Robinpaw08 and Patchkit :) Thanks for the suggestion, guys!

Also, there is a _tiny _bit of bad language in this chapter, but not really bad words.

* * *

Abby xo

There was nothing special about ThunderClan. They were heavily reliant on the other Clans for help. They butted in to other Clans' business, and they were like the goody-goods of the Warriors world. It made Hollyleaf mad. She wanted them to be individuals, not like an orphanage who took in loners and strays. Because when they did, they moaned. Purdy wouldn't shut up about how being with Twolegs was soooooooooooooooooooooooo much better than the life of a Warrior. And Stormfur and Brook were often seen muttering together when they stayed with the Clan, shooting contemptuous looks at the other cats. Millie was always making comments such as, "I wish I had stayed with my housefolk!" It pissed Hollyleaf right off.

As she was venting and storming out of camp to go for a walk and cool off, Daisy strutted up to her in her narcissistic, stuck-up manner. "What are you doing, mighty Warrior?" Daisy asked casually, but with a hint of scorn in her mew.

"More than you."

"I beg your pardon?" Daisy looked outraged.

"Look, some cats think you're wonderful, but all you do is sit in the Nursery and waste fresh-kill. You don't hunt, you don't fight, you don't guard the camp, you don't help with anything, you are constantly hassling everycat, you won't shut up about your friggin' kits, you stink the hell right out of the Dirtplace, you destroy all the fresh-kill, you wouldn't leave Cloudtail alone, you won't stop whinging, you spout out all this shitcrap about what would happen if you never left the barn, you're always dissing Warriors, you can't do anything right and all you give us in return is a few kits! You do _nothing _to help this Clan! You're just some prissy little fatbitch who can't do _anything at all!"_ Hollyleaf screamed.

Daisy was silent.

"Come with me. _Now!" _Hollyleaf yowled. She had flown in to an indescribable rage, like light battling darkness. Her very core was screaming and raging, fighting its own self and the very meaning of its being. Any thoughts of happiness and clarity deserted her. She could practically feel her heart shrivelling and crumbling in to dark, deathly ashes. There was no way for her to turn back to calmness. Daisy had been the last straw; the cat that had gone that one little step too far and pushed her off the edge. Her limits had stretched, but now there was no going back. Her rage had overtaken all conscious thought and she was beyond repair. She had been trapped in a world of infinite rage and anger, and nothing could stop it, nor bring her back to sanity and the real world.

She lead Daisy deep in to the forest, and she didn't ask questions. Hollyleaf had hammered it in to her, and the former Loner knew that she was as strong with her claws as with her tongue.

Hollyleaf stormed in to a space in the forest where she knew that no cat would ever find them.

"Y'all have pushed me to my limit, girly," Hollyleaf growled, "and I'm not goin' to put up wiv' any o' yo' shit. Y'all goin' down!"

"What's with the sudden gangsta accent, dawg?" Daisy tilted her fat, stupid head to one side.

"SILENCE! Thou must silence thy lips that speaketh nothing but shame and lies. Thou fangs that rip with ferocity and rage like a thousand claws ripping down the sky but are too weak to speaketh the truth that binds all life, love and lies. When the moon and the sun collide in to thy eye of the Heaven, then alleth of the world shall collapse in to a world of hatred, despair and crapeth. Thy must learn to shuteth the Helleth uppeth, or thy shall end up in deepeth shit."

"What the helleth art thou on about?"

"Jus' be shuttin' the 'ell up there, lassie!" Stormed Hollyleaf.

"Ok!" Squeaked Daisy.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." Hollyleaf murmured to herself.

Initiating the all-to-familiar routine of narrowing her eyes, Hollyleaf found herself unsheathing her claws in eagerness for Daisy's death. The stupid she-cat rose slowly up in the air, and rotated slowly. Gradually she began to pick up speed.

"What are you doing?"

"Always the same question: What are you doing? Why, I'm killing you." Hollyleaf replied, narrowing her eyes even more.

Daisy began to spin faster, and faster, and faster, so fast she was a blur whirling around. Hollyleaf blinked her eyes and then all of Daisy's fur started to stick out. Then, when Hollyleaf blinked again, she suddenly stopped, like the individual strands of her fur had been grabbed. Daisy shrieked in agony. Her fur tore off to reveal raw pink skin, and an _I love Mom, _tattoo. _I bet her mum's no better than this piece of crap._ Thought Hollyleaf scornfully. She narrowed her eyes until they were barely open, and Daisy rose up in the air further. "Ahh, sweet revenge. And so the Daisy wilts at last." Hollyleaf said in a sing-song voice. "Goodbye, filthy weed."

And with that, she blinked her eyes, and when she opened them again, Daisy was a beer fridge sitting on the ground a fox-length in front of her.

Hollyleaf padded up to it, opened the door and popped open a Heineken.

"Life is good." Hollyleaf said.

* * *

Again (you're probably getting sick of this), thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, subscribes and adds me/my fanfics to their favourites! I really appreciate it, and I try to listen to reviews.

So, thanks for the idea, Patchkit and Robinpaw08!

I hopeth thou haveth enjoyed this chapter!

Abby xo


	6. Mousewhisker's Discovery

**Disclaimer: **I own Warriors. In my dreams I do ;)

**Note: **I'm so sorry I haven't updated for ages! I have been really busy and I haven't been able to get any ideas for the fanfics, so please forgive me. I am going to try and update everything this week. Also, please read and review my other fanfics :) Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, subscribes and does anything to my fanfic! I appreciate constructive criticism and ideas, too, so please, feel free to comment :)

**N.B: **Next time I am doing Briarlight, then Sandstorm :)

Special thanks to Shimmertail for this idea!

**Important note: **This chapter contains a tad of swearing, and it contains the word _nigga. _I will let you know this now: I AM NOT RACIST. I have nothing against any race, and if this word offends you, please don't hesitate to let me know and I will remove it as soon as possible. If it comforts you in any way, the cat who says this to Hollyleaf gets killed in a painful way, so that should teach him a lesson :) Hope I didn't offend here, guys. Sorry if I did.

Here we go!

* * *

Hollyleaf was on the down-low. Cats had noticed that fellow Clanmates had started to go missing, and Hollyleaf's indifference made other cats suspicious. She had been hassled by Firestar multiple times, and when he was pressing her for information she had pretended to have a nervous breakdown and skip around that camp screaming for tomato sauce, but she knew that soon Firestar would find her out. It wasn't hard though; Firestar was a bit of an asswipe, so it didn't take much to convince him. The problem was the other Warriors. They weren't stupid, unlike Firestar, and they were on to her. Hollyleaf had spent many nights trying to think of how she could prove her "innocence", but to no avail.

The answer came to her in her sleep, as she had a nightmare. She had woken up shaking and yowling, which had other cats come running. One night, she stayed awake and began to shudder violently. "C-cloud-tail, Cloud- Cl- Cloudt-t-tail." She choked out. "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!" She screeched with a huge grin on her face as she heard rushing pawsteps.

Jayfeather burst in and started whacking her with a sledgehammer to get her to wake up. She gasped and leapt to her paws, panting heavily. "W-what happened?" She stammered.

"You were screaming Cloudtail's name in your sleep. I think you were having a nightmare." He replied.

"I was just so scared," she meowed shakily, "I can't believe that they're all missing. What if they're- what if they're _dead?"  
_  
Just then, Firestar walked in. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked, so Jayfeather told him.

"Well, I'm sure they'll be fine," He said monotonously. Then he turned and left.

"He believes you." Jayfeather whispered in her ear.

Hollyleaf was back in action.

Thankfully, no cat had been annoying her for a while, so she didn't have to dispose of them. Camp was getting back to normal and cats were forgetting about the disappearances of cats. Hollyleaf successfully kept up her charade and occasionally would have "nightmares", which kept cats believing that she had nothing to do with it.  
She was walking through the dirtplace tunnel one day to take a dump, when Mousewhisker shoved in front of her. She gave him a withering look. "Get out! I was here first!" She mewed indignantly.

"Go away, nigga!"  
_  
"Don't call me that!" _She spat back at him. "I'm better than you, now get lost!"

"No! Screw you!"

"You could have taken your shit by now anyway!" Hollyleaf hissed at him.

"Yeah, well you could have gone and destroyed another Clan, but you had to destroy _this one!"_  
Hollyleaf was getting really annoyed now. This cat was beginning to grind her gears. She decided what she needed to do, and bowed her head.

"Fine," She sighed, admitting defeat. "You're more experienced."  
Mousewhisker looked a little surprised to have her back down so abruptly, but he puffed out his chest and trotted forward, trying to look sexy, and failing miserably.

"Hey," Hollyleaf began tentatively, "Do you want to- maybe, go for a walk or something later on?"

"Sure." Mousewhisker sounded slightly taken aback, but he agreed.

"I can't wait." Hollyleaf replied with an evil grin.

As Hollyleaf padded through the ThunderClan forest with Mousewhisker by her side, Hollyleaf contemplated things: Her maths homework, her ex-boyfriend, whether she should take crack or pot, what alcohol to drink, the usual stuff.  
After walking for a while and attempting a few awkward conversations, they arrived at a river. "Well, 'aint this the prettiest lil' thang?" She meowed in a thick accent.

"Huh?" Mousewhisker looked at her in puzzlement.  
Hollyleaf ignored the gray cat and walked to the edge of the river, peering in and observing the fish. As a small trout flickered past, she struck out a paw and flicked the fish up and out of the water, but she didn't manage to kill it and so it sploshed back in the water and quickly swam away.  
She heard snorting behind her and turned to see Mousewhisker cracking up.  
_  
"Shut up!" _She snarled angrily at him, but he was too busy falling down laughing to pay any attention to her.

"Hey," She meowed mutinously, "Y'know something else that would be fun?"

Mousewhisker stopped laughing and looked at her. "No," He said, "What?"  
_  
"This!"  
_  
Hollyleaf fell in to the familiar routine of narrowing her eyes and making Mousewhisker rise slowly in to the air and slowly rotate.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Stop stop stop stop stop!" Yelled Holylleaf. "Will you please just cut out this blatant _crap? _Why the hell does every friggin' cat need to ask the StarClan damn question? Who the hell gives a crap anyway? It doesn't matter what I'm doing, what matters is that you pissed me off and now I'm going to blast your head off!"

"Alright, alright. Sheesh!" Mousewhisker glared at her. "No. Please don't hurt me. Please. I'm sorry. I'll do any-"

"F*CK ME!" Hollyleaf screamed. "Screw this Sh*t, I give up, I'm just going to kill you and be done with the friggin' thing. You're worse than the rest of them! You have no expression at all! I'm going to enjoy killing you, I didn't think you could get anyworse than Berrynose, but $#!T, I was wrong!"

"Wait. You mean _you _killed all the other cats? _You _killed Berrynose?"

"Well done for finally catching up with the rest of us!" She told him, her voice marinated in sarcasm.

"Yes, but you know the good thing?"

"What?" Mousewhisker said slowly.

"You can join your brother!"

She narrowed her eyes and Mousewhisker began to spin faster and faster until he was just a gray blue whizzing through the air, screaming and struggling in the air. Hollyleaf continued to stare intensely at him and he stopped abruptly, letting out a grunt as he came to a halt. Then he began to squirm. Hollyleaf pricked up her ears in enjoyment as she heard the squeaking and watched Mousewhisker begin to writhe and twist in pain. A frenzied squeaking chorused through the air and then dozens of mice began to erupt from his gray pelt. He screeched as they bit their way through his flesh and launched themselves on to the ground, hiding in the bushes.

Hollyleaf laughed as he began to disintegrate and erode, until there was barely any skin left, and the flesh that did remain was stained with blood. Mousewhisker looked up at Hollyleaf. "W-why did you do th-this? Why did you k-kill Cloudt-tail?" He gasped as a few late mice wriggled their way out of his flesh.

"Because I loved him, and he didn't love me! He loved Brightheart, and I knew that if I killed her, he would just mope around being all sad all the time! AND I LOVED HIM WITH ALL OF MY HEART! I killed the cats I did because they did me wrong. They broke the Warrior code, and they made me look bad! So you know what I had to do?" Hollyleaf was mad now, 'I KILLED THEM! Ha ha, ha ha ha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Then Hollyleaf was overcome by a spontaneous laughing fit. As she looked at him, her eyes startlingly wide with claws unsheathed and scoring marks in to the dirt, she blinked and she heard a dying scream of agony.

As her laughing subsided, she looked down to see that all that remained of Mousewhisker was a rusted, yellow umbrella with a bent handle. "I loved you too," She whispered, almost inaudibly.  
Hollyleaf caught three of the mice that had burst out of Mousewhiskers flesh and then walked sombrely back to the ThunderClan camp. A place where it was being destroyed from the inside out. A place that was rotting away. A place that would soon have nothing left.

* * *

Dun,  
Dun,  
DUN!

So what did you think? Pretty suspenseful, huh? Please review and thanks for reading reviewing, subscribing, adding to favourites and everything! I really do appreciate it, and everyone who does, I TRULY AM GRATEFUL! So please, I just want to let you now that I do appreciate it. Now a quick question: Which cat do you think should be killed last, and how many chapters should I do before I end the story?

Thanks again, and sorry I haven't updated for ages

Abby xo


	7. Briarlight's Recruitment

**Ahoy! I haven't died or anything, I just haven't updated in a long time. Sorry :) I'll try to make this one really good and quite long to tide you over :)**

**Thanks for reviewing and whatnot, you know the drill :)**

**Next time I am doing a Gathering. It will be a little different from the current chapters and I hope you all enjoy it :D**

**Then I am doing Sandstorm, then Ashfur, and I am going to do Whitewing after that. I will do Firestar, but I'll do him (and Lionblaze and friends) near the end otherwise I'll have to do Brambleclaw's nine lives and- OMG I JUST GOT THE AWESOMEST IDEA EVER!**

**I couldn't kill Briarlight because I felt to mean after she had been so cool and nice, so I am going to make her be a real asshole and die some other time :)**

**Thanks to Shiningstar for this idea :) You rock!**

**Abby xo**

* * *

Hollyleaf liked to skip. Hollyleaf liked to be merry. She liked to jump, and flounce, and twirl, and dance, and murder cats who annoyed her. The last one she particularly enjoyed. There was just something relaxing about slaughtering cats in nasty, painful ways. It wasn't being violent as such, it was the art of... life transformation... or something.

But camp was getting empty. She had... transformed many of the Warriors in the Clan, and she was running out of cats to murd- use as a canvas. After exploring the limits of her powers, she realised that she was not only able to kill cats, but she could take over their mind and make them do things. Once she had figured out the basic rules of using it, she had made a few of the she-cats pregnant so she could continue her "art".

It just so happened that Hollyleaf was in the medicine den talking to Jayfeather when Briarlight dragged in her wobbly rump-steak. "Hi Hollyleaf, what are you doing?"

"Eh. Not much." She replied.

"Oh, in that case you can take her out for a walk." Jayfeather popped his head around from where he had been sorting herbs whilst talking to his sister. "If you just take her out for a quick stroll around the territory, it helps keep fluid off of her chest and keep her airways clear. Make sure that you're back by Sunhigh, I need to test these random dangerous chemicals on her."

Hollyleaf nodded reluctantly. "Whatever."

And so began the decision that would ruin Briarlight's life.

* * *

Hollyleaf trekked through the territory, keeping a fast pace and ignoring Briarlight's cries of "Help!" and "Wait for me!". She just wanted to get back to the ThunderClan Camp and have some fresh-kill and possibly a quick nap before the Gathering. Unfortunately, Briarlight wasn't taking Hollyleaf's hints of hiding, building traps and hiring hitmen to cut off pieces of her tail, so she had to endure the drawling task of taking half a cat for a walk through the Forest. As if she didn't have better things to do, like artwork.

"Tell me about yourself." Briarlight asked for the eighth time.

"I like killing things."

"Of course. Every Cat loves to hunt."

"No, I mean killing _Cats."_

"Well, yeah, but you aren't meant to kill rival cats, only hurt them enough to get them to leave." The young cat looked slightly confused.

"Then let's just say, that they wouldn't leave or apologize, so I had to kill them."

"Ok... Well, I guess that has to be done in some cases."

This small-talk went on for some time, and Hollyleaf wished that when the tree fell the mouse had been crammed in her throat so that it destroyed her voice box. Briarlight had this annoying squeaky voice, and it drove Hollyleaf mad.

What made it worse was when Briarlight started to sing.

"It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Fridaaaaayyyy, everybody's-"

"Shut up."

A few minutes later Briarlight would start to sing again.

"There's always gonna be another mountaaaaaaiiiin, I'm always gonna wanna make it MOOOVVVVVVV-"

"SHUT UP."

After five undisturbed minutes, Briarlight just _had _to open her fat muzzle.

"Tell me where you wanna go, ooooOOOOOOoooHHHHHhhh, Tell me where you wanna go, ooooOOOOOOO-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, KITTYPET!"

"Pretty pretty PLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEE, don't you ever ever FEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLL, like you're less than, FUCKIIINNNN PEEEEERRRFFFFFEEEEEE-"

**"I MEAN IT, SHUT THE HELL UP OR YOU WILL BE DEAD BEFORE THE SUNRISE."**

"IIIIIIIIIIFFFF, YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT CLAP YOUR HANDS! IIIFFF-"

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TONE-DEAF FRIGGIN PIECE OF DOG-SHIT! NOBODY WANTS TO LISTEN TO YOUR SHIT SINGING, IT SOUND LIKE A FUCKING DROWNING MOOSE THAT HAS ACID DRIPPING DOWN IT'S FACE! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP OR YOU WILL FIND THAT YOUR VOICEBOX IS BEING DEVOURED AND USED AS A TOY TO KEEP THE KITS AMUSED! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"**

Briarlight flinched and suddenly looked a lot smaller. "Ok." She squeaked.

Hollyleaf should have known that the blissful silence wouldn't last. She took a deep breath as Briarlight started rattling off some other crap that held no relevance to anything.

"So what do you like doing in your spare time? Biggest secret? Who's your crush? Had a mid-life crisis yet? Middle name? Best friend? Worst enemy? Favourite Clan? Least favourite Clan? Favourite fresh-kill?"

Hollyleaf didn't look back. "Killing. All the Deaths. Tigerstar. If you don't shut up, you'll have one. Scissorhands. Mapleshade. Firestar. Dark Forest. StarClan. Cats."

Briarlight cocked her head as she continued dragging herself along the ground to try and remember the corresponding questions to Hollyleaf's answers.

As it dawned on her what Hollyleaf had been trying to say for the past 10 minutes, Briarlight stopped dead- pun intended.

"Y-you mean, _you _killed my husband?"

"YES! I'M THE ONE WHO KILLED YOUR BELOVED-" Hollyleaf stopped. "Wait just a rootin' tootin' second. Who the hell is your husband?"

"Um, Foxleap..." Briarlight looked uncomfortable and shifted awkwardly.

"Really? I thought he was with Rosepetal?"

"No, they broke up about a quarter-moon ago. Turns out he's her Uncle."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope, that's how he got that big gash on his neck. He said that he didn't want to have incest kits and thought the relationship was getting kind of stale, so he broke up with her."

"No way!"

Briarlight shrugged. "It's true. We were going out for a while. I don't really mind, I was gonna break up with him anyway, he's not that fun to be with."

"Aah."

"Yeah."

"Awkwarrrrd."

"Yeah."

"So..."

"Yeah."

"Ready to be killed?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Yeah..."

"Ahem."

"Yeah..."

"Ok, well. I'm going to kill you in a nasty painful way, alright?"

"Yeah..."

"And at the end you'll be turned in to a random human object that I shouldn't know of."

"Yeah."

"Well, I can't really do a big angry speech leading to the climax of this chapter and then you dying while I screech and cackle happily, can I?"

"Yeah..."

"Yeah I can't?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, let's get started then."

"Yeah..."

"Nice little chat we had, just now."

"Yeah."

"Ok, well, it's been nice knowing you. Have fun in StarClan."

"Yeah..."

"It's for the best, you know. You'll never be a Warrior with those lard-lumps you call legs."

"I know."

"You didn't say yeah!"

"Yeah..."

"It's a vicious circle. Well, here we go. Toodly pip."

Hollyleaf barely had to think as she continued the pattern of narrowing her eyes and beginning the kill. Briarlight, instead of rising in to the air, was pushed by an invisible force on to the mossy ground and began to smoosh. The brown cat was pressed hard on the ground, and as Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes even more, Briarlight was smooshed even more and lay down her head.

Hollyleaf stopped.

Briarlight ceased smooshing and sprang up, taking her normal shape.

"Awww, you just looked so cute and cuddly and I couldn't bear killing you after our gossipy-chat and you just kept saying 'Yeah' and you were the first to not ask what I was doing and you were just so damn adorable that I couldn't bear killing you!"

Briarlight looked slightly confused and taken aback. "Really? Cool, thanks."

Hollyleaf was about to turn and head back to camp when she remembered something. "But you might tell about me killing other Cats, and my powers."

The lame cat shook her head. "I won't say a word. Killing actually looks really fun."

This made the black She-Cat stop to think for a moment. "Well then, since you've been so cute and awesome, want to be my killing buddy?"

"You mean it?"

"Sure I do."

Briarlight would have jumped, flounced, bounced and done backflips had she been able to, but it was all in her expression. "Boy, would I ever! I would LOVE TO! THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

And as the two cats walked back to the ThunderClan Camp, they couldn't help singing a song together.

* * *

**There we go!**

**Thanks for Reading, Reviewing etc :D**

**I hope you don't mind me not having anyone die in this one, I just figured that it would be a change, but she will die eventually :)**

**Thanks again :D**

**Abby xo  
**


	8. Firestar's Mistake

**Hi guys!**

**I know I said I'd update soon, but by now we should all know that when I say that, it never happens. And I always try to make up for it, but it never works :(  
So I just want to say thanks for being so loyal and sticking even though it takes AAGGGEEEEEESSS for me to upload. It means a lot :)**

**Thanks for Reading, subscribing, etc etc :P**

**And so, on to the story!**

"HURRY UP!" Firestar plopped down from a tree in front of Hollyleaf, screeching manically.

"WAAAAH!" Hollyleaf jumped and saw a huge ball of Ginger fur. Up that close, she could see tiny alien creatures plugging things in to his skin. That explained a lot.

"DANGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR IN THE FOREST! WE NEED TO RUN FROM THE FOREST, RUNNNNNNN!"

"What?"

"WHERE'S HERMIONEEEE?" Firestar pooped on the ground and ran away, screaming.

"Eeeeh!" Hollyleaf shook herself and rose to her feet, not wanting to make conversation with Firestar's smelly brown brethren.

As she turned to head towards the Warriors den, Brambleclaw approached her. "You need to get ready to go to the Gathering," he meowed as she turned towards him.

Of course. There was a Gathering tonight. How could she forget?

She quickly uploaded her Muzzlebook page (OMG Firestar's a psycho. Gtg to the Gathering now lol cyaz ma bffls! except you Breezepelt if ya no wht I mean LAWLLLLL. Follow the warior code! xoxo) and hid her switchblade in Lionblaze's nest. The she turned and started walking towards the Thorn Barrier while Firestar continued looking for Hermione. Whoever that was.

"WHOOOOOOOO! HOGWARTS! OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! HEY RON WHEREZ HERMIONE!"

The ThunderClan Cats that were attending the Gathering trudges on to the island with their heads low, hoping that nocat would see them with their insane Leader. Hollyleaf guessed he took Bluestar saying that he would follow in her footsteps quite literally, as he was now insane as well. That was _so _against the Warrior Code.

"Well, well, well." Firestar was squaring up against Blackstar. "Look who's here. Draco Malfoy."

Blackstar's face flickered in confusion for a split second before resuming its stone-cold glare. "Scared, Firestar? Don't worry; we won't take over your Clan. Yet."

All the ThunderClan Cats who were attending the gathering (except Firestar, who had started rolling around on the branch screaming "VOLDEMORRRRT! MAH SCARZ HURTIN!") turned to ShadowClan and started hissing, the start of a battle becoming imminent.

A cloud started floating through the sky and the Island darkened.

Miststar decided to intervene before the Gathering had to be ended, even though it hadn't started yet. "Hey! Be quiet, you two, we don't want to have to end the Gathering."

"Bertie Botts." Firestar meowed indignantly.

"He started it." Blackstar glared at his enemy.

Mistystar ingnored them and stepped forward. "Now, RiverClan will go first, does anycat object?"

Silence.

"Good. Here in RiverClan prey has been-"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A white rabbit hopped out of Firestar's wand (his tail) and looked at a watch. "Oh shit!' it declared. "I'm late! ALICE! WAIT THE FUCK UP!"

Firestar looked at them. "The Forest is going to be destroyed." He said, suddenly sombre. "RUN FROM THE FOREST, RUNNNNN!"

Hollyleaf leaned over to Lionblaze. "Somebody's been having too much Nettle Wine," she whispered.

Lionblaze nodded. "I can't wait 'til he dies."

"Neither can any of the other Warriors fans out there. Hopefully he'll die in the next few books."

Her brother looked confused. "What?"

But before she could answer, Cats from all Clans started yowling and looking at Firestar. Jaws dropped as he turned in to a Reindeer and ran around the island.

Onestar spoke up. "Firestar! Will you please stop embarrassing your clan and be sensible?"

Blackstar grunted. "Fat chance."

Firestar continued prancing around, suddenly kitted out in Christmas gear, and eventually came to a stop.

There was silence for a few heartbeats, then "PRESENTS FOR EVERYBODY!"

And then rocks started thwacking down from the sky, hitting Cats and causing an uproar among the Clans.

"Ow!"

"Shit!"

"Stop it!"

"Mouse-brain!"

"Cut it out!"

"Stupid old git!"

"AAAAGHH! MY EYE!"

Blackstar stood up, narrowly avoiding a jagged rock, and tackled Firestar to the ground.

"Firestar, I'm afraid you aren't worthy enough to speak at this Gathering. The ThunderClan Deputy will speak for you instead. Does anycat object?"

Cats from each clan started yowling support at what Blackstar said, and Firestar curled up in fetal position, occasionally shooting chocolate raisins from his pelt. At least, they looked like chocolate raisins.

Brambleclaw nodded and quickly climbed up with the other Clan Leaders. "I am so sorry for Firestar's behaviour," he meowed apologetically, "I'll discuss it with him at Camp."

Mistystar bowed her head. "It's fine, we always knew he was a bit of a dipstick anyway." She said. "Anyway, on with the Gathering."

Firestar let out a yowl from below. "About time! Who the hell has been holding things up?"

A few seconds later a large rock fell from the sky, knocking him out and leaving the Island in a peaceful silence.

Back at camp, nobody would talk to Firestar except Sandstorm, who was trying desperately to talk sense in to him.

As Hollyleaf dragged herself to the Warriors den, she heard Firestar screaming loudly.

"SIRIUS BLACK! STOP THE DEMENTORS!"

It was then that Hollyleaf made up her mind.

Her Clan leader had to go.

**Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this (extremely late ) chapter :)**

**I had a lot of fun writing it :D**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing etc :P**

**Abby xo**


	9. Mincing Millie

**Okay, I plan to write about 2+ chapters today to make up for not writing in… A while :P**

**Sorry :/ *sheepish grin***

**What do you want to happen next, and how do you want it to end? I have the barest trace of an ending, but I want to hear your ideas :D**

**Also, whoever guesses the slightly modified TV-Show quote I have in there, they get free virtual cookies and they get to choose what happens in the next chapter :D**

**Also, this chapter is a bit… 10+, so if you have a weak stomach then I would be careful. **

**Abby xo**

* * *

Hollyleaf decided not to eradicate her Clan leader at present; it would draw too much attention, and she had to get rid of Brambleclaw first. Two Clan leaders dying at such short intervals would create rumours and accusations. She had to keep on the down-low.

She was walking out of the warriors den when she stood on Lionblaze's nest, and inadvertently stood on her open switchblade. 'Ah, fuck! What the…?' She looked down at the switchblade, not recalling opening it in the past few sunrises. She quickly shut it and tried to casually leave the den. She stopped off at the fresh-kill pile and had a steak burger, and settled down to read _Vogue Magazine. _

Briarlight popped her head out of the medicine den and began dragging herself over to the fresh-kill pile, while Millie ran up and began helping her. Blossomfall then limped over, a huge gash running down her leg and part of her paw missing.

"Blossomfall!" Millie gasped. Blossomfall stopped, clearly surprised that Millie was noticing anything other than Briarlight.

"What the hell did you do? You stupid cat, now Jayfeather is going to have to tend to you instead of Briarlight! What's your problem, you stupid bitch? You just ruin everything and get in the way, if you had never been born then we wouldn't have to put up with any of your crap. I hope you die, nobody cares about you anyway, Briarlight was always better-"

"Shut up, Mum."

Millie turned and faced Briarlight. "W-what?"

"I said, shut up Mum." Briarlight stared at Millie with an ice-cold glare.

"What? I was defending you! This cat isn't worth two mousetails, she ought to go die-"

"Shut. The hell. Up." Briarlight began to narrow her eyes.

Hollyleaf silently padded over to the fresh-kill pile, hardly daring to believe what was taking place. She settled down a few tail-lengths away and got ready to enjoy the fun.

"I hate you. I never loved you. You are biased and never leave me alone. You don't think I can do anything. You're a bitch. I know you cheated on Graystripe. And by the way, last night, I wasn't asleep. Its physics, when the back of the bush moves, the front of the bush moves too. You don't help the Clan at all. You're not a Warrior. You're a piece of shit who does nothing other than piss us all off. So goodnight, dearest _mother, _I won't be seeing you again."

Millie sneered at her daughter for the first time ever. "So what? What're you going to do? Kill me?"

Briarlight narrowed her eyes and Millie began to rise in to the air. "How did you know?"

Hollyleaf suddenly realized that this was in the middle of Camp, and every Cat was able to see what she was about to do. She ran over to Briarlight and whispered urgently in her ear to stop, but Briarlight had already started. There was no stopping her now.

Millie looked scared now, and began thrashing at the invisible force that held her above the ground. "What are you doing? Briarlight? Put me down!"

But Briarlight shook her head. "You think I was lying? No mum, that was you. It was always you."

Her eyes became slits, and Millie began screeching as her fur began tearing out and falling to the floor. She screamed and pleaded for her to stop, but Briarlight was only beginning. The rest of the Clan had been stunned silent, and Hollyleaf tried to keep herself from laughing.

Once Millies fur had been torn out completely, her skin began peeling back as well. This was too much for even Hollyleaf, and her jaw dropped in utter shock as she realized how much Briarlight actually despised her mother. Millie let out bloodcurdling screams as her skin was torn off and shredded, and blood dripped to the ground like a leaking pipe.

As Millie's muscle began tearing in to strips, Hollyleaf realized that she had to intervene. She barrelled in to Briarlight, knocking her on the ground and releasing Millie from the invisible grip. She fell to the floor; jaws open in a silent scream of agony, and began feebly writhing on the floor. As she began gurgling and coughing up blood, it spurred the Clan in to action. The majority of the clan began screaming and running around in circles, and Jayfeather raced over to Millie with various herbs and drugs.

He slathered them on her remains, but she gave a final cough and lay still, her eyes fixed on Briarlight with an eternal plea for help. He called for the Elders, still in shock, to bury her, and then he turned towards Briarlight and Hollyleaf, who had just exchanged a high-five.

"What the hell did you just do?" His eyes kind of wide in shock.

"We have these-" Briarlight began, but Hollyleaf shoved her and turned back to her brother.

"I'll explain in the morning," she said. "but we have to do something urgently."

"Tell me." He said fiercely.

"Uh," Hollyleaf casted around in her head for an excuse. "It was all a dream. Kapoof!" She whacked him over the head with Millie and fled, carrying Briarlight over her rump.

Once they had reached a suitable distance away from Camp, Hollyleaf looked at Briarlight. "Do you know the extent of your powers?" She asked

Briarlight shook her head. "Not really" She admitted

"We can control cats, you know the kit-kapow that recently occurred?"

Briarlight nodded. "Yeah."

"That was me."

"Whoa." Briarlight looked impressed. "What else can we do?"

"Anything. As long as we can imagine it. We can even heal broken…" She stopped as she realized the thought she had implanted in to Briarlight's mind.

"So I can fix my back?" She asked in wonder.

Hollyleaf nodded slowly. "You probably can…"

Briarlight looked excited but also slightly doubtful as she looked at her rump. "I'll try." She meowed, looking up at Hollyleaf.

She narrowed her eyes and started hissing quietly, and surely enough her legs began to straighten out. Her back resumed its normal shape, and after a while she was completely normal again.

Hollyleaf watched in awe as Briarlight slowly got to her feet and walked in a circle.

"I can walk!" She yowled joyfully, beginning to run around the clearing.

"Shh! Be careful. You don't want to attract attention. We can celebrate later, there's a lot more for you to learn." Hollyleaf reminded here. "We can also erase memory. Everyone saw what you did to Millie, so we're not going to be allowed back in to camp after what you did."

Briarlight hung her head. "Sorry, I was just really angry…" She said quietly.

"It's fine." Replied Hollyleaf. "We can sneak in to camp tonight and erase everyone's memory so they think it was all just a dream or something. I don't know what we can do about you though…"

"What do you mean?" Briarlight cocked her head.

"Well, they all know about your injury," she began. "And if we erase their memory from the time it happened, it will be too much and they'll remember barely anything at all. Hm…"

Briarlight looked at the ground for a while before looking up again. "Can't we make all of them think it was a dream?" She asked.

Hollyleaf stared at her. "Yes." She said. "Yes we can."

The small cat jumped around happily. "Yay!"

Hollyleaf waited for her to calm down before continuing. "Okay," she meowed. "It ends tonight."

"It ends tonight" Briarlight echoed.

* * *

**Okay, thanks for putting up with me :D I'll update again tomorrow (hopefully) :D**

**Abby xo**


	10. Undercover, Part 1

**Hi again :)**

**Well I didn't post the day after, but this is probably a record for the time it took me to update :P I'm going to try to start updating every Friday evening from now on. Commitment!**

**Enjoy!**

**Abby xo**

* * *

Hollyleaf snarled and shook her head vigorously; removing the ski mask she had jammed down on her ears. "Why the hell do we need these anyway? I'm already black!"

"Sorry," Briarlight whispered back. "I wanted to look the part."

Hollyleaf laughed quietly and motioned with her tail for Briarlight to follow her. They crept in to the apprentices den, and Hollyleaf turned to Briarlight. "Right, so you know what to do?"

Briarlight opened her mouth to give an excited reply, but Hollyleaf glared at her and she shut her mouth, nodding with a slightly confused expression. "Okay, just do what you normally do to kill cats, but imagine your injury being a dream instead. Got it?"

Briarlight nodded and turned towards a small brown lump on the ground. The cat stirred and made a small grunting sound, but soon lay still again.

"Good," whispered Hollyleaf. "You make your injury a dream, and I'll make them forget all about Millie. Rendezvous in the dirtplace tunnel after you're done. Good luck." As Briarlight scampered off, she turned towards a larger gray shape on the ground and narrowed her eyes, erasing the memory of Millie's existence.

Hollyleaf sighed. "This is gonna take a while."

Briarlight finished altering the Apprentices' minds and slowly crept out of the Apprentices' Den and over to the Medicine Den, where Jayfeather slept. After clumsily stepping in a pile of wet moss, she managed to get behind him and change her injury to being a dream. He snorted and rolled over, but he stayed asleep and Briarlight was able to easily exit the Medicine den. She saw Hollyleaf as she left, and waved to her with her tail to signal that everything was going well.

As she entered the Warriors' Den, she was too busy waving to Hollyleaf and stood on Graystripes head, which made him snort and wake up with a jolt. He craned his neck and looked up at the now petrified Briarlight. "Millie?" He asked, obviously still half-asleep. Briarlight seized the chance. "Um, yes, it's me." She said quietly. "I just had to use the dirt tunnel. Go back to sleep." Before Graystripe could reply, he had drifted back to sleep.

Briarlight sighed. "Phew. Close call." She carefully wove her way through the mass of cat bodies and began altering the dreams of other cats, so that everything that was her became a dream.

Once Hollyleaf had finished altering Firestar's memory, she turned to walk to the dirt tunnel.

"Millie?" Hollyleaf froze, and slowly turned towards the Warriors Den. Briarlight had woken Graystripe. She prepared to kill him, but she saw Briarlight soothe him and make him go back to sleep. Confident that Briarlight could handle things, she padded to the dirt tunnel and crashed in to Brackenfur.

"Whoa!" Brackenfur jumped and stared at Hollyleaf, clearly not recognizing her.

"Hi, it's me. Blossomfall." Hollyleaf whispered, trying to sound as Blossomfall-ish as possible.

It seemed to work. "Oh. Okay then." He said. "Bye." Brackenfur turned and padded back to the Warriors den, where Briarlight would then be trapped inside.

Briarlight finished altering all of the cats in the Warriors' den, and turned to leave, only to see a Cat about to enter the den.

_Oh, crap! _She began to panic and fled deeper in to the den, pressing herself up against a wall where brambles poked in to her pelt. Brackenfur turned around and curled up in to a ball, blocking the entrance to the den. After thinking desperately for something she could do, Briarlight thought back to the conversation her and Hollyleaf had after they fled the camp.

_Whoa. What else can we do?_

_Anything. As long as we can imagine it._

Briarlight smiled and narrowed her eyes, watching as Brackenfur started levitating and moving to the other side of the den. She changed his memory, and strolled out of the den.

"Piece of cake."

"Okay, that's everyone." Hollyleaf poked her head out of the dirtplace tunnel and peered around the Camp. She carefully padded out and started slinking under the thorn tunnel, trying to be inconspicuous. She looked behind her to see Briarlight standing still with her tail drooping.

Hollyleaf sighed, padding back over the where the young she-cat stood. "What's the problem?"

Briarlight looked up at Hollyleaf sadly. "I feel a bit guilty doing this," she whispered. "I mean, wiping their memory and stuff."

"Oh," said Hollyleaf. "That's not a problem." She narrowed her eyes at Briarlight and there was a small pop, making the she-cat looked around in a daze.

"Wha- what happened?" She said.

Hollyleaf laughed. "Nothing. Nothing at all. See you in the morning."

* * *

**Sorry, pretty short chapter this time but I'm having writers block and I don't want to write a bad chapter. I'll try to update later today if I think of something :)**

**Abby xo**


	11. Undercover, Part 2

Well that plan failed.

Sorry, I've given up trying to update regularly :/

Oh, btw this has a few cuss words, sorry if they offend you

Abby xx

Briarlight woke with a seemingly 'empty' space in her head, feeling like she had forgotten something important. She stood up and shook herself off, and walked out to the clearing. Then she fell down again. _She stood up. _Since when could she do that?

Briarlight blinked. "...The fuck?"

As she tried to solve this conundrum, Hollyleaf bounced over and hopped around a few times. "Howdy partner!" She chortled.

"What makes you so happy?"

Hollyleaf cocked her head to the side. "You mean you don't remember? Oh right, I erased your memory!"

"What?" Briarlight leaped to her feet, wobbled ungracefully, and fell over again.

The black she-cat sighed. "You could have blown our cover! Here, I'll re-explain." She narrowed her eyes, there was the sound of a music box, and Briarlight's eyes rolled back in to her head. She remained still.

"Oh crap. Forgot about that." Hollyleaf muttered.

"Forgot about what?" It was Lionblaze.

"Uh… Briarlight's having her period and she's a _teensy bit _cross! HEE! HEEHEHEHE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Hollyleaf did a good job at keeping her cool.

Lionblaze backed away "…K. I gotta go… Um… Take a leak, I'll see you around…"

Hollyleaf turned back to Briarlight, who had apparently woken up and was now glaring at her. "I was having my period?"

"So aaaanyway, my plan before you joined me was to dispose of Firefart over there, you in?"

Briarlight still looked mad, but she nodded. "So how are we going to kill him? He still has three lives left or something doesn't he?"

"According to the official Warriors Wikipedia page. Basically we can wipe out all his lives by turning him in to something, but it may take two or three of us to do it. Got any ideas for a partner in crime?"

Briarlight shook her head. "Most of them are dead now, so no."

"Valid point. Basically we just kill him tonight, and then we can focus on getting rid of Brambleclaw. I've found a new way of disposing of cats that I think you'll like a lot…"

"Yay!"

Hollyleaf tried to creep stealthily out of her den, but ended up crashing painfully in to Briarlight and somehow poking a hole in her foot with a stick. After an exchange of frantic whispers and grunts, she managed to heal her foot and they continued out in to the dirtplace tunnel, where they were able to discuss their plan unseen.

"Okay, so we go in to Firestar's Den, bust some heads, and then make sure no cat woke up, got it?"

Briarlight nodded like a determined Pokemon Master. "But what if some cat wakes up?"

"We wipe their memory, kill them, do whatever you have to do to get them out of the way."

"Right. Here we go then. Oooh, I'm so excited!" A smiley face emoticon floated out from her head, and Hollyleaf headdesked before stalking out of the tunnel and sitting in front of the ThunderClan leader's den.

"Right, one final check. Go in, mash him up, destroy all evidence and pretend we had nothing to do with it, okay? We can frame Dovewing if we have to, I never liked her."

"Got it. Let's blow this pop stand." Briarlight started kneading the ground with her paws and Hollyleaf stood up.

"Here, put this on." Hollyleaf was thrown a skimask, which she disregarded as she padded silently in to the den.

"Hey Firestar…" She whispered in his ear. His ear twitched and he woke with a jolt, whacking his head in to Hollyleaf's face. Briarlight snorted and took a photo to put on MuzzleBook.

"Huh? Wha' is i'?" His ear kept twitching sporadically and he rolled around a few times before sitting up.

Hollyleaf smiled at him. "Time to die."

Firestar looked miffed. "Damn. Well this this sucks."

The black cat winked at him. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

Together, Briarlight and Hollyleaf narrowed their eyes and Firestar started floating until he bumped in to the roof. He started doing backflips over and over again, starting slowly and eventually getting faster and faster until his back legs started hitting against the roof. He continued spinning at an astonishing speed until he was abruptly sent upwards and the Clan Leader smashed open on the jagged roof of his den. Pieces of Firestar rained down from the roof and landed on the floor, surrounded by dots of blood and, curiously, confetti.

Hollyleaf started cackling and Briarlight did as well, but occasionally she would falter and her eyes glazed in shock.

"What's your problem?" Hollyleaf asked casually. "We did it. We killed him."

The once-crippled cat looked at Hollyleaf, her eyes shining with fear and shock at what she had just done. "I-I know. But… We… We k-killed him. We just killed him."

"Yeeaahh… Go on…"

Brarlight looked in terror at Hollyleaf. "What have we done?" She whispered.

"Look," Hollyleaf sighed. "You're experiencing a case of post-awesome regret. You can't believe what you did and now you're flipping out over it. It's perfectly normal."

"But this isn't normal." The brown cat stared at her paws.

"True. Anyway, I can fix it if you want."

"Really?" Briarlight looked up hopefully.

"Yes. You want that?"

Briarlight nodded eagerly.

The midnight-black cat narrowed her shining eyes and flooded emotion and feeling in to the smaller cat. She could feel the lust for battle and bloodthirsty want for death flowing in to her as she stared in to Briarlight's eyes. She blinked once and Briarlight collapsed on to the floor without moving.

It stayed that way for a long while. Eventually Hollyleaf turned and started to pad out of the den to make sure no cats had woken up.

As she reached the entrance to the Warriors' Den she felt pin-sharp claws raking down her spine and teeth sinking deep in to her tail. She whipped around with a hiss, ready to fight back against her opponent, but faltered as she saw who the attacker was.

Now she had a new problem to deal with.

**Well I hope you liked it, sorry for not updating and stuff :/**

**Thanks for all the reviews and stuff :D**

**Did you know there is a disease that affects millions around the world every day? This disease is called writers block, and reviews and suggestions are the only cure. Review one story, and you help SAVE A LIFE. **

**Consider it.**


	12. Backfire

**QUICKEST UPDATE FROM ME EVER! Lol :)**

**I'm going to write quickly so I stay motivated :P**

**Enjoy!**

**Abby xx**

* * *

Hollyleaf couldn't breathe. Weight pushed down on her throat, and claws were puncturing holes in her neck keeping her pinned down and rendering the black she-cat unable to move.

The scenario and the bizarre circumstances hadn't fully sunk in yet, and she was having trouble comprehending what had happened.

It seemed that Hollyleaf's assortment of enthusiasm, battle-hungry lust, greed for power and other emotions had been woven in to Briarlight's system a bit _too _well, and now the brown tabby was in a perfect position to dispose of Hollyleaf.

As Hollyleaf thought that, a small hiss escaped her lips, and Briarlight bent down a mouse-length from her muzzle. "Oh. Hollyleaf is upset. _Crying shame." _

She sunk her claws in, making Hollyleaf growl feebly, and abruptly ripped one claw out, making Hollyleaf yowl in pain as blood started trickling through her pelt. Briarlight ripped the other claws out, and Hollyleaf screeched at the agony which tore through her flesh. Blood from the scratches started drying and matting her fur, and the copper tang of it hit her as she opened her mouth to gasp for air. Briarlight continued hooking her claws in and ripping them out, and when she did all her claws at once, Hollyleaf was in so much pain she could not make a sound other than a feeble gurgle.

As the blood continued flowing from her flesh, Hollyleaf prayed that Briarlight had forgotten about her powers in her battle-hungry rage. _Our powers! That's it! _Hollyleaf felt a tide of hope crash down on her as she realized that she would be able to get Briarlight off of her.

She narrowed her eyes and Briarlight stopped moving. She started floating in to the air, and Hollyleaf blinked, which froze her in the air. She shot out of Firestar's den and in to the clearing, where the camp still lay relatively silent.

She was about to head in to the Warriors' Den and wake Brambleclaw when she was tackled roughly to the ground and forced to inhale a cloud of dust. Coughing, she turned around to see Briarlight crouching in front of her, eyes narrowed maliciously and ears flattened. "So, you thought you could beat me like that?" She started circling around Hollyleaf patronizingly, as if she had all the time in the world.

Hollyleaf made the mistake of taking a step back, and Briarlight charged, pinning her down once more and sinking her teeth in to Hollyleaf's chest. Hollyleaf whined in discomfort, and twisted around in a bid to escape her attacker. "B-Brialight!" She hacked out. "You don't know wh-what you're do- HKK!" She was cut off as Briarlight raked her claws down Hollyleaf's muzzle, and she cried out in pain as blood beaded on her face. Hollyleaf weakly swiped at Briarlight, and the tabby she-cat ripped out a lump of flesh from her neck. Hollyleaf shrieked in so much anguish that it echoed around the camp, and a few moments later cats shot out of their dens to see what was happening. Briarlight glared at Hollyleaf and she started rising in the air, unable to breathe. As Briarlight began narrowing her eyes, Rosepetal came barrelling out of the Warriors' Den and charged in to Briarlight, breaking the connection and sending Hollyleaf crashing to the ground. "Thanks!" She panted. Warriors, Elders and Queens were in the clearing, some with their hackles up and some standing in shock. Briarlight gave a feral growl and leaped at Rosepetal, just as Cinderheart intercepted the charge and knocked Briarlight to the ground. Dovewing joined them, crouching down and lashing her tail. Brambleclaw came running over and pushed Briarlight in to the dusty ground, and a growl escaped his lips as he glared at her. "What do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

"None of your business!" She yowled, leaping up with enough force to make him lose his balance. Hollyleaf sprinted over to the Deputy while Rosepetal, Cinderheart and Dovewing kept Briarlight busy. "We need to stop her!" She frantically whispered.

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock." Brambleclaw stood up and was about to re-join the battle when Hollyleaf stopped him.

"Wait," she hissed. "I know how to stop her. I did this-"

"_What?" _Brambleclaw's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Long story. But I can stop her! You need to distract her long enough so that I can fix this mess, okay?"

"So how long will that take? We won't be able to hold out very long."

More Warriors had joined the battle but Briarlight was still more-or-less winning, and something had to be done before she killed every cat in the clearing.

"I don't know. I'll just have to be quick. Come on."

"Wait, where's Firestar? Shouldn't he be helping?"

"Oh, Firestar's dead. You're leader by the way. Let's go."

"_What?" _Brambleclaw's fur stood up and his tail stood up straight.

"Haven't you done that enough in this conversation? Come on, you can be all awe-struck later."

She charged back out in to the clearing, Brambleclaw following, and padded silently up behind Briarlight, who was fending off 8 cats and still winning. She signalled with her tail for the other Warriors to keep Briarlight busy as she crouched down and narrowed her eyes.

Briarlight kept fighting as she rose a mouse-length above the ground, and the other cats did their best to make it appear normal, standing on their back legs and swiping at her belly. Her fur slowly began to ripple, and she started looking around to see what was happening. Thankfully, Blossomfall swiped a claw over her face and punctured her nose, which distracted her enough for Hollyleaf to continue 'altering' Briarlight. She kept herself close to the ground as Briarlight's fur kept rippling, and the cats kept bravely fighting the psychotic she-cat.

Just as Hollyleaf was about to win, Briarlight whipped around and started running towards Hollyleaf. If she was able to make Hollyleaf break eye contact it was all over, because the Warriors were tiring and wouldn't be able to hold her off for much longer. As Briarlight was less than a rabbit's hop from the black cat, Leafpool gave an earsplitting shriek and threw herself in front of Briarlight; absorbing the impact and allowing Hollyleaf to continue. Leafpool lay unmoving on the ground as Warriors and Apprentices swarmed over Briarlight, and Hollyleaf knew it was now or never.

She blinked.

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN CLIFFHANGER!**

**Well not really, but still :P**

**Hope you enjoyed the short-ish chapter; what do you want to happen next? Who should die? Should I be nice and let Leafpool and Briarlight live?**

**Thanks for reviewing, story alert etc :D**

**Abby xx**


	13. Reflection

**Well I'm back. Somehow. Thanks for putting up with me.**

**Late happy Easter/Passover/Gathering/Whatever**

**Abby~**

She felt bad making Briarlight suffer, and as much as she enjoyed ruthless and brutal slaying of cats who didn't know when to keep their muzzle shut she felt a slight twinge of remorse killing her partner in crime. She decided to make it quick; as she blinked she made it so her head would fall off and then the deed would be done. She knew it was a better idea to do this alone, curse her for being so unbearably cute.  
As she shut her eyes she heard a small mewl and a whooshing sound, and she opened her eyes to see Briarlight's head rolling slowly across the dusty ground and coming to a halt at Brambleclaw's feet. "Oh my StarClan…" The Deputy breathed.

"There is no way I can kill all of you." Hollyleaf inwardly muzzlepawed at her stupidity, but in hindsight there wasn't an alternative way to kill her without it being in the open. Speaking of which, she felt a numb pain at the loss of her partner. It was her fault for making her a copy of herself; a killing machine, and then she had to kill her when she went out of control. None of it was Briarlight's fault but she ended up dead for it, and it made Hollyleaf awkwardly squirm since the Clan would most likely see her as a hero.

"What?" Brambleclaw's head had snapped up as she breathed the words out in a soft sigh prior to falling in her semi-trance.

"I said…" She cast around for something to say, "I said there's no way she could have killed all of you- us." She corrected herself.

The deputy narrowed his eyes and started to speak when he thought better of it; turning away to look for Firestar before remembering that he was the leader now and Firestar was dead. Hollyleaf was trying to casually pad away and hide in a throng of bemused clanmates, but the brown tabby spoke before she could.

"How did you do it?"

She turned around. "Do what?"

"You know."

She dipped her head. "It just happened. I was able to do it, I let things get the better of me and I got mad."

"But-"

"That's all I know." She turned and walked away from the Clan- her Clan- and entered the forest, but this time it wasn't another cat she was going to kill.

She walked aimlessly without paying much attention to where she was going, and somehow she arrived at the RiverClan border, where the smell of a patrol was drifting to where she stood. Feeling little urgency to leave where she was, she stood and kneaded the ground softly with her paws. Soon enough she heard voices floating up from below and the cats appeared in view, casually talking as they marked the border. The patrol consisted of Reedwhisker, Hollowpaw, Pebblefoot and a tabby she-cat Hollyleaf didn't know, and Hollyleaf stood watching them as they continued closing the distance between them and Hollyleaf.  
Eventually they got close enough to realize she was there, and despite her being on her own Clan territory their fur fluffed out and they drew their lips back in snarls. "What do you want?" Asked Pebblefoot.

"Oh for StarClan's sake, not every cat is out to steal your territory." Hollyleaf flicked her tail impatiently. "Can't a she-cat just stand in the forest to breathe for a bit?"

The RiverClan cats looked somewhat confused that she wasn't trying to mess with their Clan, but continued probing her for questions.

"So why are you here? There's plenty of forest you can go to that isn't right on the border."

"I have right to stand here as long as I'm on my territory. You must be terrible warriors if you're concerned about one cat beating four of you. Well, three of you and a kit." She idly licked a paw as she glanced over the patrol.

Hollowpaw piped up. "Hey! I'm not a kit! I'll shred you, bitch! Screw that, I'm coming over here to-" He started marching towards Hollyleaf but was pulled back by the silver tabby.

"Oh chill the hell out, Hollowpaw. She's just teasing. You're not going to accomplish anything if you attack her, nor are you going to win."

"That's right," Hollyleaf smirked, "you can try to kill me, but honestly? You don't know half of what I can do, little Hollowkit. What's a young'un like you doing out of the camp anyway? Kits out here can be killed."

"Oh shut up, Hollyleaf. You're just going to start a fight. And besides, you're no great warrior yourself, Warrior Code worshipper." Pebblefoot lashed his tail once and flicked an ear.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm a great warrior and just because it's surprising for a cat to actually follow the Code for once doesn't mean anything!" She got to her paws and glared at them.

Apparently Hollowpaw was still nursing his wounded pride; "Ha ha! You suck; I'm a better warrior than you! You can't do anything, you just break the Warrior Code all day long, and you can't fight for catnip! No one wants you- I bet that's why you're out here- and so you just cling to the Code to try and fit in because you're a terrible warrior! I bet you're going to get kicked out of BlunderClan because you can't do anything and you just weight every cat down! You-"

He was cut off when he started floating in the air.

**Badum and thank you all very much for reading, reviewing and eating cookies.**


	14. Recovery

**Hi. Sorry :(**

**I've almost finished this fic so you won't have to wait a million years anymore.**

**Thanks for putting up with me. I don't deserve it.**

* * *

'Whoops,' murmured Hollyleaf as the now-dead Hollowpaw lay on the ground in front of her. She looked over at the other cats who were now staring at her in shock, their fur standing on end.

'Sorry. Old habits.'

The RiverClan cats just stared at her.

'No hard feelings, right?' Hollyleaf turned to walk away.

'Hey!'

She turned around. 'Yeah?'

'What the fuck was that?' Reedwhisker demanded, teeth bared. 'You can't just murder our apprentice and walk off!'

'Oh, sorry. You guys weren't moving so I figured I'd leave. I probably did you a favour anyway, he's pretty annoying.'

The tabby spoke up, 'Well that doesn't mean it's fine for you to kill him, even if he is annoying! I can't believe you, I thought you followed the Warrior Code!'

'Lol, whoops. You're right. Guess I better get going so I can repent to StarClan or something.' Hollyleaf looked at Hollowpaw, and then back to the RiverClan patrol. 'Don't eat him.' She said.

Reedwhisker stared in shock.

* * *

Hollyleaf walked back to the ThunderClan camp to see that shit had gone down. Some of the cats were pacing or yelling incoherent babble, and Purdy was wailing as he defecated on the highrock.

'What the actual fuck?' Hollyleaf asked, looking for some-cat that was behaving normally.

She slowly walked around the perimeter of the camp, noticing that a few of the cats seemed to be freaking out about something. _What's the problem? _She thought. _Was it really that bad?  
_Hollyleaf realized that Leafpool, who had thrown herself in front of Briarlight when she was about to kill Hollyleaf, was still lying where she had been after sacrificing herself. The tabby didn't seem to be stirring, but she didn't have that 'dead-cat' look either.  
Hollyleaf padded over to where she lay and prodded her gently with her paw. 'Yo, Leafpool. You dead?'  
Leafpool didn't respond, but her pelt moved up and down slightly.  
_At least she's still breathing, for now.  
_'Leafpool! Dude, wake up!' Hollyleaf shook her head when there was no response, and felt guilty about forgetting her. Speaking of which, how the hell did the _whole clan _forget about her too? Admittedly they were now all going crazy shit and freaking out, but surely some-cat would have seen her lying on the ground.

Hollyleaf knew that Leafpool-still somehow clinging to life after lying there for such a long time- was going to die pretty soon, so she knew she had to help her, especially after forgetting about her after she had practically saved the Clan.

'Yo, Jayfeather!' She yowled, bounding to the medicine den.

'Whaddayawant?' Jayfeather turned around.

'Uh, Leafpool's almost dead and I feel bad leaving her to die after she saved me.'

'Leafpool can go fuck a dog.'

Hollyleaf blinked. 'Um... What?'

'She ruined my life, I ruin hers.' He replied bitterly.

'Dude, stop being such a pussy and help her, because even though she's kinda a dick she still saved me. Besides, you've got nothing better to do than have sexual fantasies about your stick, so hurry up.'

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes and grunted, 'Fine. Don't diss, it's a good, firm stick.'

They walked over to where Leafpool lay, still semi-living. She didn't have any obvious wounds aside from a scratch on her leg. She was still breathing, but her breaths were short and fast.

'She must have bruising from when she took the force of the hit. I'm not sure why she's dying though since it wasn't exactly a massive hit or anything, and cats have survived worse.' Jayfeather looked confused as he examined her for any injuries.

'Hmm. Maybe she's just weak and can't handle anything.' Hollyleaf replied.

'Probably. She fails at life anyway. So she's probably gonna die, I'll give her some random herbs anyway 'cause I have nothing else to do, but you might just wanna sit there and say your goodbyes etc.' Hollyleaf's brother walked back to the medicine den to get the herbs.

'Aww. Okay.' Hollyleaf sat and looked at Leafpool. She pulled out her phone and took a photo, tweeting 'l8r leafp00l, sry u died 4 me. ily bbygurl even tho ur kinda dum xx'. Jayfeather came back with a bunch of random herbs in his mouth, and he hacked them in to a mush which he began cramming down Leafpool's throat.

'Won't she choke?' Hollyleaf asked.

'She's had bigger stuff than this down her throat.' Jayfeather replied.

'O.o'

As Jayfeather left, Hollyleaf sat back down and stared at Leafpool.

'Oh man.' She groaned.

Hollyleaf jumped to her feet. 'Leafpool!'

'Agh, shit. That was one crazy party, dude. What happened?' Leafpool gurgled.

'Leafpool, what the hell? You got beaten to shit when you jumped in front of Briarlight!'

Leafpool giggled for about ten seconds before saying, 'Oh right. Lol.' And going back to sleep.

_She was fine the whole time!_

* * *

Hollyleaf walked up to Graystripe, who was wailing and rolling around in the Warriors' den.

'Graystripe. What's going on, why's everyone freaking out?' She asked.

He got to his feet and glared at her. 'Because _you _killed our loved ones! You brutally murdered them and they did nothing to you-'

'Actually they did, that's kinda the point.' She muttered.

'But now they're gone and you're waltzing around happily with no punishment at all! Where's Brambleclaw and why is he not exiling you?'

'Well I dunno where Brambly is but why are you all rolling around crying, and why is Purdy shitting on the highrock?' Hollyleaf asked.

'Not a clue about Purdy, I think he's been wanting to do that for a while, but we're rolling around crying because Brambleclaw isn't anywhere to be seen and it's not like we can just kill you!'

'Well, you could...'

'What?'

'Nothing. I'll go find Brambleclaw- star, and sort this out. God, talk about PMS.' Hollyleaf turned and walked towards the leader's den as Graystripe continued his pathetic wailing

'Bramblestar! Dude, where you at?' She spotted him cleaning near the back of his den, and before she could say anything he spoke to her.

'Hollyleaf. I see you've fucked up my Clan.'

'Uh... yeah. Sorry. About that... I can fix it. I've got a plan.' Actually her plan was just to spike all the fresh-kill with nip and mushrooms to the point where all the cats were too baked to remember anything, but it was a start.

'Oh yes? And what would that be?'

_Crap._ She couldn't exactly tell him that she was hoping to get his whole clan high as fuck in the hope that they'd forget everything.

'Umm... I'm going to tell everyone the truth. On the highrock. At some point. Just not now. Be right back.'

She began running in to the forest, figuring that it was get every-cat stoned or die trying from that point on. 'Well, nothing better to do.' She muttered, shaking her head. 'But where the heck am I meant to get catnip from?'

She began walking around the edge of the territory, keeping her mouth open slightly so she would be able to pick up the scent better. There was no smell of catnip, but since her plan depended on it, she had to go deeper in to twoleg territory.  
Hollyleaf walked past the edge of her clan territory and began searching for the thing that would save her.

And so began operation Bake-or-Bust.

* * *

**So I hope you all liked that and still know what's going on after my late update, I had about half of this done a month ago but then I had exams :s**

**Anyway no more excuses, I hope you enjoy the story still and let me know what you want in the story, because I do my best to include it somehow!**

**-Abby :3**


End file.
